The Truth Amongst Lies
by clairelliott
Summary: 13's sister, Izzy shows up unexpectedly and is shocked to discover her sister's sexuality, which leads to confusion about her own while her sister has no idea why she's in town. Cadley Cameron/Thirteen
1. Forgotten Existence

**Title:** The Truth Amongst Lies

**Author:** Heartfelt Hysteria

**Summary:** Thirteen's Sister, Izzy, shows up at PPTH unexpectedly. She is surprised to find out about her sister's sexuality and relationship with Cameron. This leads Izzy to a lot of confusion over her own sexuality and Thirteen to confusion over why her sister is really in town.

**Pairings:** mainly Thirteen/Cameron, Izzy does some experimenting as well.

**Ratings:** Rated M

**Disclaimer: **I own Izzy Hadley and this storyline. That is all. I don't own anything else!

**Warnings:** femslash, anorexia

**Notes:** For the sake of this story Thirteen is with Cameron and was never with Foreman. Also, Thirteen doesn't have Huntington's but did sleep with Spencer and other girls, take drugs and drink heavily like in the episode 'Lucky Thirteen'

**The Truth Amongst Lies**** (Part 1)**

As House is making his way back to his office, after yet another heated discussion with Cuddy over working in the clinic, he spots a young brunette sitting at his desk. He stops abruptly and stares at her trying to place her, she seems familiar but he just can't work out where he knows her from? Ex-patient? No, they would never visit him, even if he had saved their lives. Suddenly the young girl looks up and spots him. Standing up, she makes her way over to where House seems to be rooted to the spot, finally realizing that he may not have met this girl before but he has met one who looks a lot like her.

"I'm Izzy and you must be House." The girl said extending a small thin arm out towards House.

"Yeah, that's me, but I would prefer if you called me Doctor House. I mean since I have no idea who you are and all." House replied mockingly, still unsure whether this girl was who he thought she was. "And to what do I owe this pleasure, Izzy?" He continued stepping around her and into his office, limping over to his desk.

"Just in town, thought I'd come check out where my more successful, more beautiful and more talented sister was working." She said looking around House's office as if expecting this to explain everything, including who she was.

"Ah, I take it you are related to Thirteen." House stated, leaning back, finally beginning to get a grip on the conversation.

"Thirteen? No. My sister is Remy, Remy Hadley. Sorry, I thought she worked for you." Izzy stumbled, quickly getting up, embarrassed at her own stupidity. She must have misheard her sister on the phone when she said her boss was Dr. House.

"Oh, no, that's what I meant," House quickly said, anything to get the girl to stay so he could grill her about the more personal aspects of her sister's mysterious past. Izzy looked back at him quizzically, obviously confused at how someone could say Thirteen but have meant Remy.

"Thirteen is her nickname." House stated, standing to follow the girl should she continue to make her way out of his office. However, she turned around smiling and sat back down across from House.

"Oh, OK, that's a weird nickname. At least it's logical for people to call me Izzy when my name's Isabella." Izzy stated, suddenly feeling much more relaxed around this man she had never met.

"Yeah, it's a long story, anyway," House said, trying to steer to conversation to the more sordid details of Thirteen's private life. "Thir- I mean Remy never mentioned she had a sister."

"Of course, she didn't that's just like her! Even back home she told people I was an orphan who our parents found when I was just a baby." Izzy vented, feeling strangely comfortable talking about her family's past with this stranger.

House chuckled at the absurdity of the statement, there was no way anyone could say they weren't related, he himself had picked it without knowing anything about the young girl.

"So, Izzy, how old are you?" House questions, wondering why the girl would be visiting when it is half way through the school term.

"I'll be 16 next month," Izzy replied, checking her watch. "Oh, 3 o'clock already! I have to go… I have a err… An appointment." Izzy stumbles her way through her explanation for her sudden need to leave.

House abruptly stands as if to stop her but she was already gone before he could even decide what to say next. He was even more annoyed that he hadn't gotten any information out of the young girl about her sister.


	2. Heartache and Heart break

**The Truth Amongst Lies (Part 2)**

Thirteen looked at her watch. 3:45. Great, the test wouldn't be finished until at least 4:30, giving her enough time to visit a certain someone who she knew would be working in the ER until 7.

Heading out of the lab towards the ER, Thirteen was sure she saw her younger sister turning the corner. Immediately after this thought had crossed her mind she realised how ridiculous she was being. Rubbing her eyes she hurriedly made her way to the ER, wanting to make the most of the little amount of time she would have with her girlfriend before one of them would be called back to work.

Izzy had spent the last 30 minutes wandering around the hospital opening door after door only to find countless sick people wallowing in self-pity and numerous rooms filled with sheets, pillows and bedpans. She was beginning to wonder if anything interesting really happened in hospitals. She had ridden the elevator up and down for 5 minutes but so far no one had made out, argued or performed surgery in there like they did on 'Grey's Anatomy'.

Turning yet another corner, Izzy made her way to the only place she figured she would find anything remotely exciting, the ER. Once there she was just as disappointed as when she had opened what seemed like the hundredth supply closet.No one was rushing around yelling out medical things or shocking people back to life with those paddles. Walking past all the empty beds Izzy was just about to head back, when she heard a familiar laugh. Remy! She had finally found her sister. Following the sound of her sister's melodic laughter she came to the office of a Dr. Allison Cameron. Excited about finally seeing her sister for the first time since she had gone to med school 6 years ago, Izzy turned the handle and pulled open the door, her excitement building by the second. Looking into the small office, Izzy's jaw dropped and she was glued to the spot, she simply stood staring at her sister, who was doing the last thing she expected.

Cameron had been up to her neck in paperwork when her girlfriend had softly knocked on her office door before entering. Just the sight of the tall, stunning brunette brought a smile to her face. Thirteen laughed at the sudden change in Cameron's expression as she carefully shut the door behind her and planted a soft kiss on her the blonde's lips. Cameron quickly stood, happy to find such a hot reason to stop filling out paperwork. She responded to her girlfriend's light kiss with a much deeper, more passionate kiss, her tongue begging to gain entry past Thirteen's soft lips. Thirteen hungrily obliged, opening her mouth and slipping her own tongue past Cameron's pearly white teeth.

Suddenly, hearing the door open, Cameron opened her eyes expecting House to be standing there as he was only person she knew who would not have the courtesy to knock. Surprised to see the young girl, Cameron quickly pulled away from Thirteen, who turned to see who had interrupted their make out session and left her girlfriend speechless.

"Izzy?" Thirteen managed to blurt out, still in shock. Hearing her sister's voice jolted Izzy out of her stupor and she quickly turned and took off heading towards the elevator.

Thirteen, knowing her younger sister only too well, chose not to chase after her and to give her the time to process this new information.

"Uh... Rem?" Cameron said quizzically, having no idea as to who Izzy was and why she had suddenly run off at the sight of the two doctor's kissing. Thirteen turned to face her girlfriend with shock written all over her face.

"Here, sit down," Cameron said kindly, directing Thirteen to the chair behind her desk. Kneeling beside her girlfriend, tenderly holding her hand and simply waiting for the shock to wear off.


	3. Over My Head

**The Truth Amongst Lies (Part 3)**

Izzy rapidly pressed the elevator button, desperately trying to escape even if she couldn't get the picture out of her head. Remy? A Lesbian? How had she not known such an important detail about her sister? What was she doing with all those guys in high school if she had really been in love with girls this whole time? How could her sister look the same as she did 6 years ago yet seem like a complete stranger?

After what seemed like an eternity the elevator arrived and Izzy quickly stepped in and hit a button without caring where she ended up. As the lift headed up, Izzy fell to the floor in tears, hugging her legs close to her body and hiding her face with her knees.

The lift stopped at various floors but no one got in, preferring to wait a bit longer for another lift than to deal with the fragile looking girl who sat sobbing her heart out.

It was not until the lift began to make its way back down, for what seemed like the thousandth time, that the person, who everyone thought would be the last person to set foot in the elevator unless to mock the child, chose to step in. House waited for the doors to close before pressing the stop button, determined not to have his interrogation session broken again.

Izzy looked up to see House standing over her with what could have been his version of a smile although it came off as an expression of disgust like he had just stepped in something.

Quickly getting to her feet, Izzy wiped her eyes on her sleeves and beamed at him like a pre-schooler. However, it wasn't the smile that House was interested in, he was sure he had seen a glimpse of what looked like a hospital ID bracelet around the girl's wrist.

Still smiling, Izzy walked over and released the stop button. As the lift began to make it's way down House gathered his thoughts and stepped around to look the girl in the eye.

"What happened?" House asked, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, attempting to comfort her.

"Oh nothing really. I'm just being silly. Remy's just different to how I remember her." Izzy managed to reply, unsure if her sister's boss was aware of the fact his employee liked to make out with other girls.

"Let me guess, you caught her making out with Dr. Cameron," House replied with a smirk on his face, knowing quite well that every spare moment Thirteen had was spent with Cameron.

"Oh, you know about that then," Izzy mumbled, worried the older doctor would think she was silly for crying over such a stupid thing.

"Yes, your sister is quite secretive but I have my way of knowing these things." House chuckled, suddenly at ease with letting this young girl know he was snooping into her sister's private life.

The elevator stopped on the ground level and House stepped out heading towards the ER to hear Thirteen's take on her sister's sudden appearance. Izzy glanced at her watch. 5:17. She must have been crying in the elevator for longer than she thought. If she didn't hurry she would get in trouble for leaving her ward, she knew they only ever noticed who was missing when it came to meal times.


	4. Searching for the Truth

This chapter is dedicated to Darkinoux! This is my very first fan fiction and you are the first person to story alert and favourite me!!! Thank you so much! Now on to the story!

**The Truth Amongst Lies (Part 4)**

"I… She… We…" Thirteen stammered, she had been trying to form a sentence to explain her shock for about 5 minutes now. At first Cameron had held her while she cried but now that she had no more tears left she was fighting to explain what had just happened and why it had brought the normally strong, emotionless brunette to tears.

"So, I hear 7.5 walked in on the two of you going at it." House said, leaning casually against the doorframe of Cameron's tiny office.

Cameron turned to look at her former boss with a confused expression on her face, she still had no idea what was going on but she knew House's comment wasn't about to make her girlfriend feel any better.

"What? How do you know?" Thirteen snapped back at him, anger building up inside of her.

"So you were going at it in here. Remind me to come in here unannounced more often." He said gleefully, his sick perverted grin spreading across his unshaven face.

"We weren't! How do you even know her! What did you do to her! Where is she!" Thirteen yelled, unsure of what to ask or what to do next.

Cameron was quick to step in and calm her girlfriend down. "Shhh, Rem, it's ok, I'm sure Izzy is fine." Cameron whispered to her girlfriend, using the only information she had about the girl to comfort Thirteen who was sobbing once again.

"Close the door," she instructed House, half expecting him to refuse but knowing deep down his curiosity would get the better of him.

"You knew she had a sister?" House asked Cameron, taking a seat on the edge of her desk.

"That's was your sister?" Cameron asked, trying to process this new information as well as comfort her girlfriend who had stopped sobbing and was now just sniffing and hiccoughing quietly.

Thirteen nodded and looked up at her girlfriend begging her with her eyes to forgive her for not revealing such an important detail to her sooner.

Cameron pulled Thirteen into a close hug and softly kissed her on the lips. House would normally have been aroused at the sight of this but he was much too curious about the mysterious 'Izzy' to let a silly thing like that get in his way.

"Izzy's my little sister," Thirteen began, unsure of how much House knew let alone how he knew it. "I don't know what she's doing here, she's only 16."

"15, actually," the young girl said, startling the three doctors who were unaware the door had even been opened. On her way up to her ward Izzy realised she didn't care if they couldn't find her at dinnertime, it's not like they wouldn't save her food for her.

Izzy quickly shut the door, she regained her composure again and, if it was even possible, seem more confident than she had when House first met her.

"Izzy," Thirteen began "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out like this. And Cameron I meant to tell you about my family but it was just so hard to talk about everything."

"What about me? Were you ever going to tell me about any of this?" House said, still joking about the whole situation.

"You. I don't have to tell you anything. How did you even know about Ally and me, or about Izzy?" Thirteen asked accusingly, turning to look her boss in the eye.

"The way you two look at each other in that sickening way makes it pretty hard to miss and it was Izzy who came to me." House said in his mocking tone.

"You went to him?" Thirteen asked her sister, treading carefully with her sister's feelings especially after dropping the giant bombshell about her new found sexuality.

"Yeah, his name was the only thing you ever told me other than the name of this hospital." Izzy snapped at her sister, still angry over the way she was constantly being kept in dark by her sister.

"Why are you here?" Thirteen asked, suddenly realising she had no idea why her sister was here, at her work, in the middle of the school term.

"I… umm…" Izzy stammered, longing for a reason not to answer her sister.


	5. Accidental Disclosure

A big thanks to kittykatt99 and 91FanFicLover63 for reviewing! And thanks to everyone who story alerted and favourited! I'm really enjoying writing this story! It makes me happy (but distracts me from writing my French Oral) but i don't care about French this is way more fun!

**The Truth Amongst Lies (Part 5)**

"Ring, Ring" The phone on Cameron's desk rang out across the silence in her office making all three doctors jump and Izzy breath a sigh of relief.

"Hello, Dr. Cameron," Dr. Cameron said, picking up the phone, still slightly dazed by the events that had unfolded over the past 2 hours.

Izzy took this opportunity to mumble something about "getting back" and making a quick exit. Running to the elevator she was glad to see it was just starting to close. Slipping in she quickly pressed the button and headed back up to her ward knowing they must have realised she was missing by now, it was 6:15 and dinner started everyday at precisely 6:00.

Thirteen had run after her sister but had seen her slip into the elevator just as it was closing. Angry and upset she headed back to her girlfriend's office hoping her boss was gone so she could be comforted by her girlfriend in peace. However, she had no such luck as her boss was still sitting there now in the chair she had recently vacated listening intently to Cameron who was still on the phone.

"Yes, yes, I understand… of course I will respect doctor patient confidentiality," Cameron told the person on the other end of the phone. "Ok, look I have to go, bye."

As Cameron hung up her phone and turned to face her girlfriend, knowing she couldn't say anything about the conversation she had just had with a nurse from ward 9.

"That was about your sister," House said, not one to hold back the truth especially when it may involve getting answers.

"What?" Thirteen asked, turning to look at Cameron incredulously.

"I can't discuss it," Cameron mumbled, looking anywhere but at her girlfriend.

Thirteen knew her girlfriend wouldn't break; she was never one to break hospital rules, well now that she wasn't working for House anyways.

"I have to go and… talk to…, I'll be back soon ok? Don't worry Rem, she'll come round," Cameron told her girlfriend, leaning down to kiss her tenderly on the lips. Cameron's tender kiss was met by a strong and much more forceful kiss which surprised Cameron but she was happy to allow Thirteen to express her emotion through their kiss rather than through mindless drinking, drug taking and sex with strangers.

Fighting to hold back tears, Izzy made her way to her room where the youngest nurse was awaiting her return. Izzy immediately began stripping off the clothes she had stolen and slipping back into her hospital gown, she was never one for modesty and she liked the look of shock people had when they saw her skeletal body. Slipping into bed, the nurse picked up a tray and tied a tourniquet around Izzy's tiny arm ready to reinsert an IV into the young girl's arm. Just as the nurse was finishing up, Izzy saw Cameron approaching and immediately wondered whether the call had been from the nurse in charge of the ward.

Izzy watched Cameron talk to the nurse who had just reinserted her IV and began to wonder about what she had seen before. She had had a few boyfriend's but she had never even thought about girls in the same way, maybe now was the time to start. If her sister was into this sort of thing maybe she was to. There was no denying it Cameron was quite pretty, maybe even hot and she seemed friendly enough.

"Izzy?" Cameron asked quietly, poking her head around the glass door and interrupting Izzy's thoughts.

"Oh, hey…" Izzy started confidently, but then realised she had no idea what to call this woman. She was still wary of Cameron, unsure of how close her sister was to the blonde.

"You can call me Cameron," Cameron said helpfully, pulling a chair up the girl's bedside.

"So, um I guess you know why I'm here," Izzy mumbled, playing with her hands, desperate not to look Cameron in the eye.

"Yeah," Cameron replied softly, taking Izzy's hand in her own, "Why, Izzy? Why are you doing this?"


	6. Shared Tears

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed again! I'm trying to get back to everyone who reviewed, sorry if i haven't replied to you! This chapter took me the longest to write by far (I've spent the past 2hours on it). Everything wasn't working for me but i have finally got it good enough to post. There isn't much talking in this chapter but it's still good! Now before i give too much away, on with the chapter!

**The Truth Amongst Lies (Part 6)**

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything?" Izzy replied, smiling sweetly at Cameron. She was trying desperately to show Cameron she was fine and that everything the nurse had said wasn't true.

Cameron was momentarily distracted by the sudden change of expression on the young girl's face. But something wasn't right; Cameron stared intently at the girl, unable to put her finger on it.

Izzy sat staring back at Cameron smiling as enthusiastically as she could manage. The older woman's eyes were mesmerizing, a stray strand of hair had fallen out of her ponytail into her eyes and those lips, so pink and perfectly shaped.

The two of them sat in silence, simply staring at each other. Then Cameron realised what was wrong with the smile Izzy still had plastered on her face, it was her eyes. Her whole face was crinkled up, as if she was trying her hardest to make Cameron believe the smile, but her eyes just weren't in it. As Cameron stared deep into the young girl's eyes she could see the sadness, the loneliness, the desire to be perfect.

Cameron's expression changed from one of confusion to pity and this was too much for Izzy, the tears that seemed to threaten to spill down her cheeks all the time lately broke free and began creating two perfect rivers down her cheeks. Cameron quickly got up and sat on the bed next to Izzy and pulled her into a tight hug. She could almost feel every bone in the sixteen-year-old's tiny body and it was this that caused the doctor's own eyes to overflow with tears.

Thirteen was sitting silently, deep in thought over the sudden arrival of her younger sister. As she sat staring blankly into space, her boss cleared his throat, startling her out of her trance. She threw an angry glare at him before getting up and turning towards the door with no idea of where to go since she would normally run straight to Cameron when she was at a loss for what to do.

"Stay," House practically ordered his employee, "I'll find Cameron." He knew she had no where to go and should she stumble upon her sister's whereabouts the shock would lead her straight back to a bar and into the arms of a stranger. Besides, he didn't want the aftermath to affect her work.

Izzy and Cameron had stopped crying and were now lying side by side on the hospital bed, Cameron with her arms still wrapped protectively around Izzy as if she were her sister and not her girlfriend's.

Izzy couldn't remember the last time she had cried that much or the last time she had been hugged by someone who genuinely cared. Sure her dad had hugged her but it was more of an 'I don't know what else to do' kind of hug. Cameron's hug was different; she was warm and compassionate, knowing exactly when to draw Izzy in closer and when to rub little circles on her back. However, this was not what surprised Izzy the most, no, the hug was wonderful but it was the fact she had reduced the woman to tears that surprised her. She didn't think even her own sister would cry over her let alone a complete stranger, although could she really call Cameron a complete stranger after what had just happened.

Cameron had no idea why she had started crying at the site of this child's emotional barricade crumble, leaving her exposed and vulnerable. Her heart yearned for this girl, who obviously had a lot more going on in her life than she let on. Cameron closed her eyes, imagining Remy and this fragile looking girl playing together but somehow not quite being able to picture it. She slowly began to see the similarities between the two sisters and their way's of coping when they felt their life was crumbling around them.

As Cameron closed her eyes, Izzy stared at the blonde, examining her long, beautiful eyelashes that were still wet from the tears she had shed. She wished she could find someone like Cameron to love her as she was and to hold her when she cried.

As House stepped out of the elevator and headed to ward 9, knowing he would find the blonde here since she was always looking for another sad little puppy to take care of. Limping down the corridor he looked into each room in turn until he came upon the very last one. Peering in through the half closed blinds, he saw the last thing he expected.


	7. Opening Up

I love this chapter (although my fav chapter was probably the second one)! I really wanted this story to have more Cadley but so far there hasn't been much :( after this chapter though there will be more Cadley! Hope you like the chapter! This whole chapter basically wrote itself while i sat here and watched the Biggest Loser. Happy reading!

**The Truth Amongst Lies (Part 7)**

Izzy wasn't thinking as she carefully leaned over, holding her breath, not wanting the blonde to open her eyes. Izzy's heart hammered against her chest while her brain madly sent signals to the rest of her body telling her to stop. A small smile appeared on Cameron's face and in that moment Izzy was sure she was telling her she wanted this. Carefully letting out the breath she had been holding and drawing in another, Izzy quickly moved her face closer and closer.

Cameron felt the Izzy's warm breath on her cheeks and she was reminded of the times when Thirteen would stare deeply at her while she slept. A small smile crossed her face at this thought but she was quickly drawn out of her thoughts.

Thirteen couldn't sit still and had begun pacing back and forth in her girlfriend's small office, wracking her brain for answers. She had no idea why her sister had unexpectedly shown up at her place of work or why she had reacted so badly to seeing her and Cameron kissing. Thirteen was sure she had experimented with other girls when she was 15, maybe even before.

For what seemed like the first time in his life, House was stopped in his tracks. He had no idea what had happened in the young girl's hospital room and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He didn't think he could handle being the one to tell his employee what had happened and he was sure if Cameron caught him out here she would break down in tears leaving him with no choice but to tell Thirteen. He quickly limped back to the elevator knowing he couldn't return to the ER doctor's office and explain why he had returned without Cameron so instead he headed for his office. Bouncing his ball against the wall seemed to work when he was trying to figure out a case maybe it would work for trying to figure out someone's private life.

The moment Izzy's lips touched Cameron's, the young girl felt a warm tingle run rapidly from her lips all the way through her body. This one kiss suddenly made Izzy feel like the world she never fit into was finally beginning to accept her. She still had her lips pressed firmly against Cameron's, wanting this moment to last forever.

Cameron was startled to feel someone's lips pressed against her own. At first she thought it was her girlfriend, but these lips were to small and far to cold to belong to her lover. Remebering where she was and who she was with, Cameron quickly opened her eyes.

Izzy had been enjoying the feeling of finally fitting in and being wanted but she was filled with a sickening feeling of guilt and regret. She rolled back and, not realising how close she was to the edge, she fell off landing on the cold, hard hospital floor. A sharp pain rose up in her arm and she looked down to see a trickle of blood running down her arm where her IV had been pulled out when she fell.

Cameron sat up quickly, leaning over the edge of the bed to make sure Izzy was ok after falling hard on the floor. The frail girl was sitting silently on the floor, her hair falling in front of her face as she kept her head down.

"Izzy," Cameron whispered softly reaching out to touch the girl, who appered to be in shock.

"Don't!" Izzy snapped back at her, angry at herself for screwing things up with the first person who has cared for her since her mum had died when she was little. "Don't touch me," she yelled, quickly pushing herself up and racing towards the door.

Cameron watched as the young girl raced out the door in her hospital gown, slamming the door behind her. Sitting up on the edge of the bed, Cameron noticed the small pool of blood on the floor where Izzy had been sitting. Puzzled as to how so much blood had come out the girl after just on simple fall and in such a short space of time. As puzzled as she was as to why that amount of blood was on the floor she knew that if she didn't find Izzy and stop the bleeding she wouldn't be able to cope with the affects of serious blood loss.

Running down the corridor of her ward, Izzy saw the head nurse at her station and quickly ducked into the closest room.

Rushing out of Izzy's hospital room, Cameron quickky made her way down the corridor to the nurse's station but seeing the nurse quietly filling out paperwork she knew Izzy hadn't come this way. Unfortunately, the nurse spotted Cameron and after checking her watch immediately stood, a look of anger and annoyance crossing her face.

"Visiting hours are over, I'm afraid you'll have to leave," the nurse said, pushing Cameron's shoulder a little forcefully towards the exit. Cameron tried to tell the nurse what had happened and how important it was that Izzy was found but the nurse wouldnt listen and as the ward door closed in her face she realised it was useless. For the second time that night Cameron broke down in tears outside Ward 9, not wanting to return to her girlfriend when Izzy could be lying passed out somewhere slowly bleeding out.


	8. Forgiving and Forgetting

Thanks for all the reviews! This is much longer than my other chapters. I didn't want to leave it half way through a scene (You'll see what I mean). I don't know whether i like this chapter. I think it's a bit OOC. Anyway's I'll try and keep updating daily but it might drop back to every second day during the week when I don't have much time to write. Sorry to distract you for so long! Now on to the story!

**The Truth Amongst Lies (Part 8)**

Izzy was standing on her tiptoes peering out the small window in the door. As she watched Cameron run past the room, Izzy breathed a sigh of relief turning her back to the door and closing her eyes as she slid to the floor.

"Are you OK?" a voice suddenly cut through the silence, startling Izzy and sending her heart racing again. Looking over at the bed, Izzy tried to focus on the person sitting in it. Getting up Izzy realized she was feeling light headed and her arm was still bleeding and her white hospital gown was now stained red all down her left side.

"Um, sorry," Izzy managed to mumble before stumbling backwards and leaning against the door trying to regain her balance.

"No, it's OK, I never get any visitors," the girl who was lying back in bed surrounded by machines. "Please, sit" she said, gesturing to the chair at her bedside, "I'm Rachel."

Izzy stumbled forward, unable to form a proper sentence and instead focusing on making her way over the chair. After a few failed attempts, Izzy finally managed to collapse into the chair, taking a moment to catch her breath. "Izzy," She told the girl, not having the strength to say anything more.

* * *

Cameron had quickly gained her composure and headed to her boss' office, knowing he would be there as he wouldn't leave the hospital when there was a chance to find out more information. Besides she didn't feel like facing her girlfriend right now.

Sliding back the door to her boss' office she walked in and threw herself in the chair across from where House was seated behind his desk, throwing a ball against the wall.

"What were you doing?" House asked, turning to face her and raising one eyebrow.

"I comforted her, what did you expect me to do?" She replied, her boss knew her too well for her to bother with lying to him.

"The kind of comfort she needed involved shoving your tongue down her throat, did it?" He replied, obviously not approving even though he had no idea what had happened in that tiny hospital room.

Cameron shot him an angry glare before staring down at her hands as she felt herself blush.

"She kissed me, I just hugged her while we cried," Cameron replied, trying her hardest to make her face return to a normal color.

"We?" House asked, catching her slip of the tongue.

Without answering her old boss, Cameron got up and made her way out of his office, she would much rather be with her girlfriend than have to listen to him speak to her in such a condescending way.

* * *

"Ouch, do you want me to call for the nurse?" Rachel asked, pointing at Izzy's arm which was still bleeding, showing no signs of stopping. Izzy could only shake her head no in response, the world occasionally darkened around the edges but Izzy fought to keep herself conscious.

Rachel got out of bed and taking her bed sheet, wrapped it tightly around Izzy's arm in an effort to stem the flow of blood. Smiling at Izzy she held the makeshift bandage in place, wondering why the girl had shown up in her room when the rules were clear about never leaving the tiny, white room you were assigned to until they discharged you.

* * *

Cameron knocked softly on her office door then, realizing how ridiculous it was to knock for permission to enter her own office, she slowly opened the door glad to see her girlfriend was still in there even if she was asleep. Moving quietly over to her desk over which her girlfriend was slumped, fast asleep. Gentling touching the brunette on the shoulder, brushing a stray piece of hair that had fallen over her lover's face, she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Thirteen had tried to stay awake, awaiting the return of her girlfriend, needing her warmth and comfort but mainly needing to get her frustrations out.

Opening her eyes, Thirteen was happy to see her girlfriend and quickly stood up pulling her out the door and out to her car. They drove home in silence, neither woman having anything to say for fear of their tears overflowing and not being able to stop them.

As soon as they were inside Thirteen kissed Cameron with such force she was nearly knocked backwards of her feet. Cameron had to release her girlfriends hand in order to stop herself from being slammed into the wall.

Not seeming to notice, Thirteen took her girlfriend's hand and almost pulled the blonde's arm off as she dragged her to their bedroom. Cameron couldn't bear to look her girlfriend afraid of breaking down and revealing what she knew she couldn't.

Finally reaching the bedroom, Thirteen pushed Cameron on to the bed, needing to feel her girlfriend's fingers inside more than she needed air in that moment. Breathing heavily, the younger doctor had her lover's pink scrub top off in a second and had pulled her own top off just as quickly. As Thirteen removed her bra and pants, Cameron lay on the bed, emotionally and physically drained.

Thirteen was not hindered by the fact her girlfriend was still half clothed and yanked the blonde's scrub pants and black lace panties down in one swift motion. Ever since she had since her sister slip away from the confrontation and into the elevator, Thirteen had been filled with anger and frustration. She was determined to lose herself in the hot, passionate sex that she normally had with her girlfriend but with Cameron lying on the bed unwilling, she was becoming angrier by the minute.

Cameron lay staring at the ceiling, contemplating the night's events, when her girlfriend was suddenly above her, forcing Cameron to look her in the eye. Seeing the deep hurt in the brunette's eyes, something awakened inside of Cameron and she was suddenly filled with anger to. At what? She didn't know. Why? She couldn't think, all she wanted was hot, angry sex and she wanted it now.

Thirteen was staring into her girlfriend's eyes, silently pleading with her to fulfill Thirteen's wish to have angry sex and work through her frustration.

Thirteen suddenly gasped, as she felt a pair of finger's shoved firmly inside her. Clenching all her muscles she brought her body down on top of her lover's and planted at strong kiss on the blonde's lips.

Cameron returned the kiss with just as much force, breaking apart Thirteen's lips with her tongue while pressing her thumb against the brunette's swollen clit.

At the sudden contact, Thirteen gasped audibly, biting down, unsure if it was her own lip that she was biting or Cameron's. If it was Cameron's he didn't seem to mind and she pulled her finger's out, only to thrust them back in moments later repeating this motion until her girlfriend came loudly, releasing the anger from both women.

Satisfied, Thirteen collapsed on top of her lover, the day's events all but forgotten by both young doctor's.

As her sister collapsed on top of her girlfriend, Izzy collapsed on the floor of Rachel's room. Rachel stood over the younger girl, unsure of what to do, she simply stared down at Izzy and the pool of blood slowly growing around her.


	9. Revelations and Realisation

**The Truth Amongst Lies (Part 9)**

As Rachel stood over Izzy, staring down at the pale girl who was slowly bleeding out, she realized how pathetic the older girl looked. Staring at the girl's lifeless body, Rachel was mesmerized, so much so that she didn't notice the door opening and a Nurse calling out for help. As more nurses and a doctor ran in to save Izzy, Rachel was pushed into the corner out of the way and that was where she stayed until she was alone again. Pushing herself up off the floor she climbed back into bed, pulling her dinner tray towards her and cutting her steak and gingerly taking a bite, still in shock over what had just happened.

When Izzy woke up she was back in her own room, hooked up to several machines that beeped periodically. Looking around her room, Izzy was glad to see she was alone and attempted to push herself up to a sitting position but was stopped in her tracks immediately. Lifting her head up, Izzy spotted what was stopping her, her hands had been tied to the railings of the bed with the call button taped to her hand. Lying back, Izzy slowly began to remember the events that had landed her tied to the bed, blushing deeply when she thought of what had happened with Cameron.

After the satisfying, angry sex they had, neither Cameron nor Thirteen was in any hurry to get up and go to work. Cameron knew that as soon as she got to the hospital, she would immediately head to ward 9 and she was dreading getting there, should the news about Izzy not be good. As last night's events slowly seeped back through the fog that had formed in her brain, Cameron quickly woke up and shook her girlfriend awake too.

Thirteen had been awake for a while but had kept her eyes firmly closed in an attempt to not be forced to face her sister or her boss that day. As a soft, manicured hand shook her she slowly opened her eyes to see her lover pulling on some clean clothes and grabbing her keys off the bedside table.

"I'm going to head in early, if you hurry I'll give you a lift," Cameron whispered into the brunette's ear, praying that her girlfriend would choose to catch an extra hours sleep.

"You go, I don't want to be there any longer than I have to," was the brunette's mumbled reply, as she returned to her peaceful slumber.

Rushing out the door, Cameron made a quick phone call to the hospital and asked to be put through to Izzy Hadley. As she made her way out to her car, she whispered "pick up, pick up" into the phone, praying that someone had found the sick, frail girl after she had been forced to leave. Upon hearing the phone ring out, Cameron drove faster than she ever had, all to save her girlfriend's sister.

When her phone had rung, Izzy had tried to reach out to pick it up before realizing it was useless as her arms were still tied tightly to the bed rails. Staring up at the ceiling, she listened to it ring out as a tear slipped down her cheek sideways, knowing that whoever was on the other end of the phone might be the only person who cared for her and would think she didn't need them when in all truthfulness, she needed them now more than ever.

After her girlfriend had left, Thirteen was too awake to return to sleep and instead lay staring out the window, mulling over the sudden appearance and disappearance of her younger sister. Ever since their mum had died when Thirteen was 14 and Izzy was only 5, Thirteen had slowly grown apart from her family, keeping her distance so they would not go through the same thing they had with her mother, should she fall ill as well. When she left home to go to medical school, she stopped almost all communication with her family, only calling them occasionally when she was feeling particularly sentimental. She rolled over, wondering why her sister had come to visit her without warning and hadn't asked to stay with her. Then, as if struck by lightening, Thirteen sat up, quickly getting dressed she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed earlier. When her sister had ran away from the confrontation in Cameron's office she hadn't run towards the exit of the hospital, no, she had run straight into the elevator, without a second thought, as if she had somewhere to go. Could it be, that her sister wasn't here to visit her, that she was really in the hospital?

A knock sounded at Izzy's door, it was so quiet that if Izzy hadn't been listening carefully she wouldn't have heard the knock at all.

"Come in," she called out weakly, hoping it was just an overly polite nurse and not her sister's girlfriend. However, she seemed to have used up all her luck in surviving significant blood loss the night before.

"Izzy," Cameron whispered, "I didn't wake you did I?"

Izzy attempted to lift her head but she couldn't keep it up for long, the muscles in her neck weren't used to holding her head up like this.

Seeing the young girl's arms tied to bed, Cameron was shocked and realized the nurse's must have thought Izzy had pulled out her IV again. Untying the the girl's right arm first followed by her left.

Free of her restraints, Izzy pulled herself up still feeling slightly dizzy. Staring down at her wrists, examining the indents from her restraints, glad to have a reason not to look Cameron in the eye.

"Look, Izzy, I haven't told Remy anything, that you're a patient, that you're... sick or um... what happened... last night," Cameron mumbled, stumbling over the last part as if searching for words that would make the whole situation better.

"Thanks," Izzy replied, looking anywhere but at Cameron. Wishing the older woman would leave before her breakfast was served but no sooner had she made this wish, the tea lady came in carrying a tray, piled high with all sorts of foods that Izzy had no intention of eating.


	10. Choosing Sides

In honor of this being the 10th Chapter, this is the chapter in which you will all find out the truth. You might have picked up on it already but for those who haven't it is spelt out very clearly (yeah you get told exactly what is wrong with Izzy). I don't want to keep you waiting so here you go, part 10!

**The Truth Amongst Lies (Part 10)**

The nurse place Izzy's tray on the little table and rolled it over so it was across her bed. Cameron was watching Izzy carefully, studying her expression, so carefully that she didn't notice the nurse was now looking at her. Realizing the nurse was asking if she would stay while Izzy ate, Cameron nodded slowly and pulled her chair closer to Izzy's bed.

Izzy stared down at her food, doing a quick calculation in her head. For someone who had always struggled with math, her addition skills had certainly improved. Double checking her answer, Izzy cringed noticeably, forgetting it was Cameron who was supervising today and not a nurse.

Seeing the girl's response to being presented with her breakfast, Cameron's heart broke, she knew the girl needed help but her responsibility as a doctor to keep patient record confidential overpowered her responsibility to be truthful with her girlfriend.

"Please don't make me," Izzy mumbled, pleading with the older doctor, knowing her chances were slim but she had become so good at avoiding it even if Cameron made her eat she could use the argument to distract the blonde.

"Izzy, you have to eat, if you don't, you're going to die," Cameron told her, fighting back tears.

Seeing the blonde's eyes fill with tears, Izzy felt awful for reducing the woman to tears not once, but twice. However, a small part of her brain told her this was the perfect excuse.

"You have to tell Remy, I need you to," Cameron pleaded with her, knowing the girl would only connect with her if she personalized the subject.

"She wouldn't understand, she doesn't care about me. She hasn't cared about me since mum died, she doesn't care about anyone."

'I'm here to see my sister, Izzy- Isabella Hadley," She quickly told the woman at the Reception desk. The young receptionist typed Izzy's name into her computer and moments later her whole expression had changed.

"Oh, she's one of them, ward 9, room 11," she snapped rudely at Thirteen before turning back to her computer and closing the file with a flounce.

Thirteen stood there for a moment, before slowly making her way to the elevator. Trying to understand the receptionist's rude response, it suddenly hit her.

"She does care, she truly does, she might not show it at times but Remy really does care. Even if it is in her own wild and unique way." Cameron reassured the girl, smiling to herself at the thought of her girlfriend's funny way of avoiding emotion.

"No one cares, as soon as they find out, it's like I don't deserve anything," Izzy mumbled, not wanting to sound pathetic until she realized that's exactly that's exactly what she was, pathetic.

"I care, and I'm sure Remy will to. She might need some time to deal with everything, but she will understand and I'll help you through it." Cameron whispered reassuringly. Having completely forgotten about the fact Izzy had not eaten a single thing.

"OK, I'll tell her, but.. er... will you... um-" Izzy stumbled over her words, trying to find the right ones for the situation.

"Will I be there when you tell her? Of course, you're not on your own anymore, Izzy." Cameron finished for her, now smiling up at the frail girl.

"Thank you," Izzy said, smiling back. Now that everything was silent again, both of them returned their focus to Izzy's uneaten breakfast.

"I'll go you halves, I didn't have the time to eat breakfast this morning," Cameron said, pulling the tray towards her and cutting and serving the breakfast into two equal portions and beginning to eat her half. Surprisingly, Izzy picked up some egg tenderly and took a small bite.

Cameron polished off her half quickly, starving after not having had dinner last night. Cameron began telling Izzy all kinds of stories about Thirteen, how their relationship had started, how shy Thirteen was after their first kiss at a co-worker's party.

They both were laughing loudly, enjoying themselves thoroughly. Neither of them noticed the sudden entrance of the brunette's older sister until she spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked Izzy, with a slight bitterness in her voice, before turning to Cameron "And you, you're meant to be my girlfriend! Why didn't you tell me?"

The room fell silent, Izzy looked from her sister to Cameron and back again, the tension in the air building. Thirteen could feel tears building up in her eyes and she ran out of the room before her sister and girlfriend could see her cry.

Cameron chased after her girlfriend, leaving Izzy alone. Staring at the door as it swung shut, Izzy realized it had happened again, everyone had cared for her and sided with those who decided they hated her. Suddenly she was repulsed by herself, leaning over the bed she threw up the small amount she had eaten. Leaning back, her head cleared and Izzy could finally see clearly. She didn't need her family or Cameron, she stopped needing them the day this all started. The say she began starving herself to perfection. The day she developed Anorexia.


	11. Craving and Caring

**The Truth Amongst Lies (Part 11)**

Izzy lay staring at the roof for 15 minutes, until a nurse came in to take her breakfast tray. The nurse was obviously repulsed at the sight of the content's of Izzy's stomach lying on the floor. Grumbling, the nurse left to get a mop, Izzy realized she had stopped caring about what happened to her.

Cameron slipped into the elevator just as it was closing, locking her and Thirteen inside. The brunette had tears running down her cheeks, but she still had an angry look plastered on her face. Pressing the stop button, Cameron pulled her girlfriend close, hugging her tightly.

"Ssh, I'm sorry, it's OK, she's OK," Cameron whispered, soothingly into Thirteen's ear, as the younger doctor sobbed into her shoulder.

Thirteen's knees collapsed beneath her and soon both women were sitting on the floor in each other's arms.

Rachel hadn't said a word since Izzy had passed out on the floor of her hospital bed. Poking her head out the door, she quickly ran down the corridor trying to find Izzy's room. Reaching the last door, Rachel peered in through the blinds and instantly felt her heart begin to race.

Izzy had heard the door open but just stayed lying down, staring up at the ceiling. Even if it was her sister or Cameron, she wasn't interested in letting them help her.

Rachel didn't say a word as she approached Izzy's bed, worried she would wake her if she was asleep.

Izzy was startled when a head suddenly blocked her view of the ceiling. Izzy was about to get angry but the smile that took over Rachel's whole face seemed to be infectious.

Rachel had recognized the hand restraints immediately, having had them several times herself. She carefully untied them, knowing how uncomfortable it was to not be able to sit up.

Izzy sat herself up and took a longer look at Rachel, only vaguely remembering what had happened the night before.

"Are you OK?" Rachel asked, wondering if Izzy was still being affected by the serious blood loss she had experienced.

"I'm fine, I think, I don't really remember what happened," Izzy told the girl truthfully, knowing she could trust the younger girl not to judge her.

"Oh, it was really weird. You ran into my room and were looking out through the little window. Then you turned around and slid to the floor, that was when I noticed you were bleeding. You came over to my bed and you said not to call the nurse, so we talked for a bit then you passed out. Did you pull out your IV?" Rachel said, gaining confidence. She had pulled out her own IV enough times to know how much blood she lost.

"It got knocked out, when I fell out of bed," Izzy hoping the girl believed her, as stupid as her excuse sounded.

"Oh, OK," Rachel said, convinced enough and ready to move on to the next question she had, "So, who were you running from?"

Izzy didn't not what to say, looking up at Rachel she knew it wasn't worth keeping things a secret from the girl she barely knew. Izzy told Rachel everything that had happened since she arrived at the hospital, from finding out her sister like making out with girls, to kissing her sister's girlfriend.

Rachel sat there while Izzy told her everything, listening intently and not saying a word. When Izzy finished her story, Rachel stood up and brushed a stray piece of hair out of Izzy's eyes. Leaning down she kissed the brunette deeply and passionately, slipping her tongue past Izzy's soft lips.

At first Izzy was taken aback by Rachel's forwardness, but soon she was kissing the young blonde back. Slipping her tongue into the other girl's mouth she pulled the girl on top of her, suddenly needing this more than anything.

Rachel had only planned to kiss her, thinking the girl needed a proper kiss with a girl who wouldn't pull away, but this was much more than she had ever expected.

Izzy was caught up in the passion, she had no idea what to do and was just following her heart as she lifted Rachel's hospital gown and slipped her hand into the blonde's loose baggy underwear.

Giggling, Rachel slipped her own hand into the other girl's underwear and straight inside of her.

Izzy gasped, as she felt two cold fingers slip inside of her, enjoying the feeling of having someone inside of her. Izzy finally found the closeness she had been longing for, she finally felt like she wasn't alone and the comfort had come in the arms of a complete stranger.

Thirteen had cried for what seemed like hours. The whole time Cameron had sat and held her, rubbing her back, whispering into her ear soothingly.

Cameron was reminded strongly of what had happened the night before, when she had done the same thing to the brunette's younger sister.

As Thirteen's sobs slowed and she finally stopped crying, both women leant back against the elevator wall.

"I'm sorry for not telling you but I was bound by patient confidentiality," Cameron explained, still with her arm around Thirteen's shoulders.

"It's OK, I... I just can't..." Thirteen started unsure of how to finish the loaded statement she had started.

"She needs you, as much as she tells everyone she's fine, she's not," Cameron said, not sure if she wanted to hear the end of her girlfriend's sentence.

Standing up Thirteen wiped her eyes and released the stop button. Unsure of what to do next, she was pleased when Cameron stood up and pressed the button that would take them to Izzy.

"I'll help you, I'll help you both," Cameron told her, her voice catching on the lump that had formed in her throat. As much as she wanted to help everyone, it seemed like she was always relied on by everyone close to her, all the pressure, it was like she 14 all over again.


	12. Lonely Solace

Sorry it took me a couple of days to update. I've been pretty busy with school and I had a few ideas about where i wanted to head with this story and wasn't sure which one to choose but a conversation with some one (by the end of this story you should know who you are) helped me to decide. Hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

**The Truth Amongst Lies (Part 12)**

Izzy and Rachel had come together and neither girl had experienced such an exhilarating orgasm in their whole life. Rachel rolled off of Izzy's small body and laid next to her, grasping the brunette's hand and squeezing it tightly to let Izzy know she was not going to leave her.

Izzy felt the other girl's slick, wet hand slide into her own and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life lying in that position. However, like all good things that happened to her, it didn't last as her sister has chosen that moment to appear in the doorway.

Thirteen took deep breaths as she stood in the doorway, looking at her sister and another girl lying in bed, wearing only hospital gowns that had been pushed up well past their waists.

Cameron had almost ran straight into the back of her girlfriend and peering around the taller woman, she saw exactly what had left Thirteen awestruck. Reacting quickly, Cameron grabbed her girlfriend from behind and pulled her out of the room and into a supply closet.

Izzy had made a mad dash to pull down her hospital gown, embarrassed to have been caught in such a position by her older sister. Tears welled up in her eyes as she sat up, attempting to pull her panties back on. Rubbing the tears from her eyes, she smeared Rachel's juices across her own face and was suddenly repulsed.

"Get out!" Izzy screamed at the younger girl, ashamed of what had happened and wanting to get the disgusting thought's out of her head.

Rachel didn't need to be told twice, grabbing her own panties she ran from the room. She had felt such a close connection between herself and the older girl, why had the sudden entrance of two doctors ashamed the girl so much.

Izzy ran to the bathroom, turning on the hot water until it was scalding and holding her hand under it, scrubbing away her skin in an attempt to forget what she had done.

Thirteen was sitting silently on the floor of the supply closet, not moving for fear she would burst into tears for the second time in an hour.

Cameron was leaning against the wall, just as shocked as the brunette but knowing she had to be the strong one, knowing they relied on her.

Izzy hadn't heard the nurse come in, not that it would have stopped her. Her hand had turned red and swelled to twice it's size, but still, she kept scrubbing away. The nurse had had to forcefully pull her away from the sink and back to bed. Pressing the call button she was joined by another nurse who helped her to bathe Izzy's hand, rub antiseptic on it and wrap it carefully in bandages.

Izzy was sure she could see tears in the nurse's eyes as she had wrapped Izzy's hand and tied her to the bed once again, this time leaving a note saying under no circumstances were the restraints to be removed unless she was supervised by medical personnel.

As the nurses slipped out, closing the door softly behind them, tears began to fall down Izzy's cheek and for once she did little to stop them.

Thirteen had left, mumbling something about needing to get to work, leaving Cameron alone in the supply closet. As the door clicked shut, Cameron knew it was going to happen again, reaching out she locked the door and turned to face the opposite wall which was lined with shelves full of medical equipment. Knowing exactly where to find what she needed, Cameron reached up, breathing out a sigh of relief when her hand fell on the cold metal.

Thirteen had left the supply closet, she was seeking the unattached sex she knew she couldn't get here at the hospital. Heading towards the exit, Thirteen turned left towards her favorite bar, the one she hadn't dared visit again since things had picked up between her and Cameron, knowing the urge to sleep to get drunk, take drugs and sleep with a stranger would be too much. But today she needed it and she didn't care about the repercussions, all she wanted was to forget.

Izzy lay in her bed, trying to forget in her own way, thinking of foods and how many calories each of them contained. It wasn't long before the thought of food and the control she had over it forced all other thoughts out of her mind.

Cameron's head was finally clear, she hadn't done this since she was 14 but she knew there was no relief like it. Besides, there was no one to stop her now, everyone was too wrapped up in their own problems and there were no teachers to tell on her now. Leaning back, with a smile spreading across her face, Cameron finally began to forget everything again.


	13. Distractions

**The Truth Amongst Lies (Part 13)**

Izzy mumbled the calorie content of foods all day. When she had been untied for lunch and dinner she didn't make any attempt to eat and knew that she would be tubed if she didn't eat 3 meals in a row, but she had stopped caring. She couldn't bear to think of how much control she would lose if she just took one mouthful and how much she would be forced to remember if she stopped reciting calorie contents. Carrot 30 calories, Banana 110 calories, Egg 90 calories, reduced fat yogurt 70cals. As the numbers ran through her head, Izzy let her body relax and she fell asleep, mumbling the numbers she knew so well.

Thirteen had flirted with almost every girl in the bar, receiving more drinks than she could count, but still she couldn't find one who would make her forget. Popping another Ecstasy tablet, she headed to another bar, determined to forget.

Cameron had sat on the floor for 15 minutes, before she got up cleaned herself up and headed to the locker room so she could change into her scrubs and start work. The empty feeling she had forced upon herself wore off eventually but she was to deep into her work for her to notice. She had fought off the urge everyday since she was 14, so what made her resort to this again.

Thirteen could barely walk by the time she found the girl she had to have. It wasn't until late that night when Thirteen woke up in the girl's apartment that she realized this wasn't the girl she needed, the girl she needed was the one who had held her when she cried and given her what she wanted the night before. The girl she needed was always there for her, through the good times and the bad, she needed Cameron more than anything.

Tears feel from her cheeks as she stood up and made her way to the hospital, hoping to give herself an IV without anyone noticing. Why did she have to keep screwing things up for herself?

Cameron didn't want to be left alone, she couldn't bear to think about what had happened and what she had resorted to. Just the thought of it made her shudder. All day, people had touched her but not seen her wince at the pain, well if they had seen no one cared enough to ask her why.

Thirteen had just finished her bag of IV and was cleaning up, when her pager went off. Feeling much better she reached for it, surprised to see it was from her girlfriend, who would normally call her rather than page. Making her way down to the ER, everything she had blocked out about her sister came flooding back to her. Knocking lightly on her girlfriend's door, she hoped the page was medical related and not about how she felt.

The ER was quiet and so Cameron had been forced to return to her office and do her paperwork alone with nothing to distract her. Reaching into her lab coat pocket, searching for a pen her hand had landed on the cold metal object that had haunted her all day. Unsure of what to do she had paged her girlfriend, unable to speak, wanting someone to need her enough to save her from herself.

Thirteen knocked a little louder and the door was open within seconds and she was pulled inside. The door slammed behind her and she was pushed up against it before she could even gather her bearings. A warm tongue was slipped into her open mouth, as her girlfriend tried to get as close as was humanly possible.

Cameron still couldn't bring herself to talk and so to avoid trying to converse with the emotionally fragile brunette she threw herself on the unsuspecting younger woman.

Thirteen wasn't in the mood to fight, she was happy not to have to talk about the situation and so she kissed her girlfriend back deeply, giving her what she wanted.

Cameron pulled Thirteen's lab coat, and top off in one swift movement and unhooking the brunette's lace Victoria Secret bra. Within moments she was on her knees unzipping her girlfriend's jeans, needing this more than anything.

Thirteen was surprised with Cameron's quick pace and was eager to undress her girlfriend just as quickly. Bending down to pull her girlfriend's scrub top off, eager to please her girlfriend, knowing they had the best orgasms when they came together.

Cameron was glad her girlfriend didn't want to talk and wanted this as badly as she did. As she felt her scrub top being lifted she raised her arms helpfully, standing up now that she had the brunette's panties on the floor.

Thirteen threw the pink scrub top to the floor and immediately headed for her girlfriend's jumper, searching for the skin on skin contact she craved.

Cameron had already started on the buttons of her blouse when she realized her girlfriend had stopped undressing her. Still looking at the buttons she was undoing, Cameron realized why.

Thirteen's mouth fell open and tears sprang to her eyes. "Oh, Ally, Why?" she whispered, as her girlfriend attempted to pull her jumper back on.


	14. Shock and Survival

**The Truth Amongst Lies (Part 14)**

Thirteen immediately pulled Cameron into a tight hug, shocked that her girlfriend had resorted to this again. It wasn't like she hadn't known about Cameron's past struggle with cutting, she had seen the scars and the blond had told her about it when they had first started dating but the whole time they had been together she had never seen her a fresh cut. Tenderly she took her girlfriend's arm and ran her finger along the perfect red line, holding on tightly when the blond winced and tried to pull away

Cameron hated having her problems on show for anyone to see, especially those close to her, she could feel them judging her, the way her parents and friends had judged her last time.

"Why Ally?" Thirteen asked, trying to understand what was going through her girlfriend's head when she had resorted to cutting again.

"It helps OK? I just, I needed to clear my head, to forget, to feel alive" Cameron whispered, trying to justify herself.

"How can trying to kill yourself, make you feel alive?" Thirteen asked, incredulously, desperate to know the answers.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself!" Cameron said, suddenly angry at her girlfriend's lack of understanding. Getting up to leave, her thoughts immediately went to the scalpel in her lab coat which was lying on the floor nearby.

Thirteen had sensed Cameron's desperation to leave and knew exactly what she had in mind the moment she was alone. Quickly standing, the brunette had he door blocked, determined not to leave her girlfriend again.

"No, I won't let you do this to yourself!" Thirteen said, trying to sound calm and stop the quiver in her voice.

"I need it, you don't understand." Cameron pleaded, trying to pull the door open to no avail. Realizing it was useless, Cameron stopped, knowing she couldn't leave but suddenly full of courage, she turned and bend down grabbing her lab coat and taking it to the corner of her office.

Thirteen sighed with relief, thinking her girlfriend had given in and was willing to let her help. Taking a step towards where Cameron was crouched in the corner, she was stopped in her tracks when she saw the blond remove a scalpel from her lab coat.

Cameron was quick, taking the scalpel she drew it carefully across her wrist. Sighing, Cameron leant back and closed her eyes, only just registering the sound of a gasp emitted by her girlfriend.

Thirteen was shocked, her legs collapsed beneath her and she fell to the ground, landing hard on her knees. She didn't noticed the pain in her knees, as she stared blankly at the woman who had been her rock through all the tough times. Building up the courage, she looked down at the other woman's wrist and saw the blood was trickling sideways around her wrist, creating a perfect red bracelet, before dripping down onto her pristine white lab coat.

Cameron sat there with her eyes closed, not thinking about what she had just done in the presence of the love of her life. Her mind was blank, the same feeling she had felt at 14 washing over her. She sat there for over a minute, simply breathing in and out with no pain, emotional or physical. Opening her eyes, she looked down at her wrist, knowing in a couple of hours she would regret it but for now, nothing could break her euphoria.

Thirteen hadn't moved, she took in sharp breaths unable to get enough oxygen into her lungs. Crawling towards her girlfriend she took the older woman in her arms and held her tight, being strong for her.

Cameron had expected to be judged by the brunette, or at least for her to run out on her as all her friends had back in ninth grade. When she felt the smaller doctor pull her towards her and hold onto her tightly, she realized she had finally found true love, someone who wouldn't always rely on her and wouldn't run out on her. Turning to face Thirteen, she took her girlfriend's face in her clean hand and leaned in brushing her lips against those seeking answers.

"I love you," Cameron whispered, barely audible, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks, "Thank you."

"I love you too," Thirteen whispered back, just as quietly, knowing this was right. She had never admitted to anyone that she loved them, for fear of getting hurt but in that moment she knew that this woman would never hurt her. She knew this was was her all, her everything, her life.

Izzy's heart monitor suddenly went berserk, nurses surrounded her in a flash. Her heart was failing as she slept and as a doctor entered the room, he knew he would have to fight hard to bring her back. He knew how hard it was to bring someone back from the brink of death when they were fighting to walk towards the light.


	15. Answers and Solutions

**The Truth Amongst Lies (Part 15)**

Thirteen and Cameron had fallen asleep on the floor of Cameron's office, arms wrapped around each other, with the blood from Cameron's arm having stopped but had still managed to leave a stain on Thirteen's lab coat.

In the early hours of the morning, the women were woken by the sound of a pager going off. Both doctors sat up and reached for their pagers, not sure who's it was that was making the noise.

"It's mine," Thirteen said sleepily. Wondering who would be paging her at such an early hour, she looked at the message. Gasping she quickly stood and ran out the door.

Cameron had already begun to get dressed and quickly threw her scrub top on before running out the door after her girlfriend. Catching up with the brunette outside the elevators, she was still quite puzzled.

"What happened?" Cameron questioned, still trying to catch her breath as she stepped into the elevator.

"Ward 9. Something about Izzy," Thirteen stuttered, trying to find the words to explain what was happening when she knew little about it herself, "You stay. You don't have to get involved."

"No, I love you and I am going to stand by you through the good and the bad." Cameron stated confidently, knowing she would have to be the strong one again.

"Thank you," Thirteen whispered, taking the older doctor's hand in her own and squeezing tightly as the door's opened.

Walking hand in hand, they made their way to ward 9, both fearing what news would come when they could there. Stepping up the nurse's station, Cameron asked why her girlfriend had been paged, knowing Thirteen would be unable to voice the question herself.

The nurse led both doctor's through to a small office in which a doctor was doing paperwork, looking up, a forlorn look crossed his face which he quickly hid.

"Remy Hadley?" he asked, already knowing she was since the similarities between the two sister's were obvious.

Thirteen simply nodded, swallowing and squeezing Cameron's hand, needing to know her girlfriend was there for her. Feeling her squeeze returned, she relaxed, still slightly scared of what the doctor would say.

"Last night, Isabella went into cardiac arrest. We managed to get her heart back to a normal sinus rhythm, however, she has fallen into a coma." The doctor said soothingly, trying to keep the women as calm as possible. "We are fairly certain she will regain consciousness in the next few days but we aren't sure what will have happened during the time she was out." Not bothering to elaborate as he knew both women would understand what his statement. He stood and made his way to the door, aware that the two doctors would need some time alone to process the information.

Thirteen stared blankly at the spot where the doctor's head had been moments ago. She didn't know how to feel about the situation and was overcome by the numerous emotions that were flooding over her.

Cameron squeezed the brunette's hand tightly, before throwing her arms around the younger woman, pulling her in close.

"It'll be OK, you heard what he said," Thirteen whispered reassuringly, making Cameron freeze with confusion.

Pulling away, Cameron stared into her girlfriend's eyes, shocked at the calmness that had overtaken the brunette. Her eyes welled up and spilled over, shocked by how cool and collected the brunette was after being told her sister could be brain damaged, if she woke from the coma at all.

Thirteen was suddenly filled with sadness, rage, confusion and fear all at the same time. Falling from her chair, she realized exactly how she felt. She felt dead and didn't know if she could ever feel alive again. A thought crossed her mind and she glanced around the room, her eyes landing on the doctor's desk.

Cameron had loosened her grip on Thirteen and had not reacted quickly enough to catch her before she fell. As the brunette glanced around the room, Cameron realized how young and vulnerable she looked.

Quickly reaching up, Thirteen grabbed the scissors and drew them across her wrist before Cameron had time to stop her. Watching the blood slowly rise to the surface, Thirteen wasn't calmed, one emotion had overtaken them all, fear. Reaching up to Cameron, she burst into tears, she hadn't felt this scared since her mum had slowly forgotten who she was.

Cameron was shocked and disgusted, what had brought the younger doctor to do that. She was disgusted at her self mainly, that she had given her girlfriend the idea that this would fix all her problems. As Thirteen turned to look up at her, she saw how scared the girl was and immediately hated herself for causing this.


	16. Dreamworld Perfection

**The Truth Amongst Lies (Part 16)**

Cameron couldn't believe how child like her girlfriend looked, sitting on the floor, looking up in fear with her arms outstretched and on the verge of tears. Pushing the chair back, Cameron got down onto the floor and took her girlfriend in her arms, holding her tightly and pulling her into her lap, like a mother would a child.

Thirteen couldn't think straight, she wasn't even sure she wanted to think about anything, her sister, her unfaithfulness, especially not what she had just done. She wanted to go back to when it was alright, before her mum got sick and died, before her sister was born, before things got so hard. As she felt Cameron's arms slip around her, she curled up and snuggled into the blonde's chest.

Cameron's maternal instincts kicked in and she was soon rocking the younger woman like a baby and shushing her quietly, wanting to take all the woman's pain away. Wiping away the brunette's tears and brushing a stray lock of hair that had fallen into her eyes, she leant down and kissed Thirteen's forehead tenderly.

Cameron was still rocking Thirteen when the doctor returned, 10 minutes later. Cameron slowly stood and pulled her girlfriend with her, leading her slowly out of the room, hoping the doctor wouldn't see the cut on Thirteen's arm, or the scissors laying, forgotten, on the floor.

Rachel had heard the nurses talking in her room while she pretended to sleep. The moment they left she had to see for herself, was it true, was Izzy really in a coma.

She crept down the corridor, into Izzy's room and her fears were realized in seconds. Izzy lay there, motionless, with a tube down her throat and hooked up to countless other machines. Silently, Rachel moved to the comatose girl's bedside and took the older girl's hand.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was what you wanted, please, wake up, fight this, I'm here for you even if no one else is," Rachel begged, thinking about her own situation and how her parents had abandoned her, only willing to take her back when she is 'fixed'.

Suddenly overcome by tears, Rachel put her face down on the bed and sobbed into the thin hospital blanket. She was crying so loudly she didn't notice two people join her at Izzy's bedside until she felt a hand on her back.

Once they were out of the doctor's office, Thirteen took control and led Cameron to the very end room where she knew her sister would be lying, on the verge of death. Upon entering the small hospital room, both doctor's instantly recognized the girl sobbing at Izzy's bedside as the girl they had caught the young brunette in bed with.

Rachel looked up and immediately blushed at the sight of the two doctors who had caught her almost naked, in bed with another girl.

Cameron sensed that Thirteen didn't have the strength to explain anything to the young girl and so pulled up a chair next to Rachel and tried to find the best way to explain.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cameron and this is Dr. Hadley, Izzy's sister," Cameron began, treading lightly, unsure of how much the girl knew.

"Rachel," replied Rachel, even more embarrassed at the fact it was Izzy's sister who had caught them.

"I'm... I'm Dr. Hadley's girlfriend," Cameron continued, noticing Rachel's shock and relief, "Izzy's heart stopped yesterday and although the doctor's were able to restart it, she is in a coma."

"It's all my fault," Rachel mumbled, as a fresh wave of tears began to flow.

At hearing this, Thirteen moved away from the door where she had remained standing and threw her arms around the young girl she didn't know.

"It's not your fault, it's no one's fault, these thing's can't be helped." Cameron reassured her, looking on at the clear display of emotion she wasn't used to seeing come from her girlfriend.

Breaking away from the hug, Thirteen turned to Izzy's motionless state and began to beg.

"Wake up Iz, I'm sorry for not being there for you, I just didn't want you to suffer the way I did with mum if anything happened to me. I'm here now Iz, and I'll never leave you again. We'll get through this, you and me together. Just please Izzy, fight, fight to survive." Thirteen pleaded with her younger sister, unsure if her words were being wasted.

"I'm here for you to Izzy, we'll fight this together, I know how hard it is, you just need to want to live and you've showed me that there is more to life than being thin," Rachel said, standing next to Thirteen and looking down at her new found friend.

Izzy was dreaming about a life of perfection, one where she wasn't constantly compared to her sister who was never around, and where she was actually loved by her family. She was enjoying the pure perfection of it all when she heard voices cut through the silence. She couldn't quite work out where the voices were coming from but she knew they were begging her, pleading with her to fight, to leave the perfect world she had found and return to their world where perfection was something that seemed to be just inches out of her grasp. Perfection was always something she was trying to achieve, something she always had to fight for no matter what else was going on, it wouldn't matter if everything was perfect, if she was perfect. The voices died down and Izzy began to think, was it really worth going back when she had finally found perfection.


	17. Desperation and Decisions

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I've been pretty busy with school and stuff. Plus, this chapter has taken me quite a while to get right and i'm still not entirely happy with it :( Hope you enjoy it anyway. I'll try and update soon but it will still probably be a few days.

**The Truth Amongst Lies (Part 17)**

Rachel, Remy and Ally stayed by Izzy's bedside for the rest of the day and throughout the night. Occasionally, Ally went down to the cafeteria to get herself and Remy something to eat, even though neither woman felt especially hungry. Rachel of course was forced to eat in the presence of a nurse which she did without a fight, bargaining with God in her head that if she ate then he would allow Izzy to wake up.

Rachel was the first to fall asleep, with her head resting on the foot of Izzy's bed. Ally wasn't sure how to approach the things that had happened that day, the news about Izzy, the cut that was hidden by the brunette's lab coat and the realization that Rachel was going to sick by Izzy through it everything.

Ally reached out and gently took her girlfriend's hand, squeezing it gently. "Talk to me, Rem." She whispered softly, getting down on the floor to look the younger woman in the eyes.

"I don't know what to say." Remy mumbled, unable to find the words to express the way she felt and not even knowing whether she wanted to.

"Just tell me how you feel, I want to help, I'm here for you, babe, let me help." Ally pleaded, trying to get the quiet, reserved woman to open up to her.

"I- You- She- I don't know, Ally. I just don't know how to feel, I feel numb, I can't feel." Remy stuttered, fighting to find the right words to explain what she had been feeling since that moment in the doctor's office.

"It's OK," Ally said, pulling Remy in towards her, knowing she was scared about what was happening and wanting to take her girlfriend's pain away more than anything in the world.

Remy was pulled to the floor and there the two women stayed for the night, arms wrapped tightly around each other, they fell asleep in the arms of their true love.

Izzy didn't know how long she had been walking around in this fantasy, perfection world, but she did know it was getting boring. Apparently, she was the only one who had found perfection, and even though she liked some alone time, Izzy wasn't sure she could go forever without human contact. Looking around, Izzy realized she had past this tree about 4 times already, she appeared to be going around in circles. This perfection world was starting to look like it had more imperfections than she first thought, and she was starting to wonder if this was it, the thing she had been trying to find for the past three years. Perfection. It wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

The nurse who came in to change Izzy's IV was surprised to find two doctors asleep on the floor and another patient asleep leaning on the bed. Stepping over the doctors, she quietly changed the empty bag and replaced it with a new one. Leaning over to grab the girl's chart she noticed Izzy's hand move slightly. Shocked, she stared at the girl's hand, praying it would move again. Slowly, the girl stretched her fingers out and opened her eyes. The nurse slowly took out the breathing tube that had been placed down Izzy's throat to make sure she continued to breathe.

"Hello, don't try to talk just yet, your throat is probably sore from the breathing tube," the Nurse whispered quietly, helping Izzy to sit up and placing pillows behind her to support the weak girl. "Water?"

Izzy was still slightly dazed and the slight nod she gave the nurse made her head throb. Izzy winced at the pain and then slowly took a sip of the water the nurse was offering her. Slowly, her eyes began to focus and she looked around the room, remembering what had happened. She was surprised to see Rachel asleep at the end of her bed, and even more surprised to see her sister asleep on the floor in the arms of the older blonde.

The nurse left the room and returned moments later with a tablet. "Here, this will help with the headache." She said, handing the pill to Izzy and refilling the glass of water. "Do you want me to wake them?"

Izzy shook her head, leaning back, she didn't want to have to talk to them right now, especially with the throbbing pain in her head.

The nurse smiled sweetly and left the room, closing the door quietly, hoping the young girl wouldn't waste the second chance she had been given.

Izzy sat staring at the wall for the next hour, making some pretty big decisions for someone who had just woken up from a coma. First she decided she was going to eat, no matter how hard it was, she was going to do it for the three people who had stayed with her the whole time she was in a coma. Secondly, she was going to admit to Rachel how she really felt and tell her sister and Cameron she was happy for them. Thirdly, she was going to get out of hospital and go back to school and do her best, not trying to live up to her sister's standards.

It was almost lunch before Remy woke up, slowly she stretched and realized she was still lying on her sister's hospital room floor. She turned to look at Ally and realized she was already awake.

"Good afternoon Sleeping Beauty" Ally said, grinning at the still sleepy brunette. "Come on let's go get some breakfast... or lunch," Ally suggested, checking her watch as she sat up.

"Mmm. Sounds good," Remy said, smiling and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Opening her eyes again, she was surprised to see Ally with her mouth on the floor staring up at Izzy's hospital bed.

"Hey," Izzy tried to say, but her voice was still raspy because of the pain in her throat from the breathing tube.

Remy snapped her head around to see her sister sitting up in her bed, awake and lucid. "Iz, you're alive!" Remy shouted, waking Rachel, the brunette threw her arms around her sister.

After a moment Remy let go of her sister and and allowed her sister to lie back again, she was still weak from the coma.

Izzy took in the sight of her sister, make up smudged, hair disheveled. She smiled to herself but the smile was soon wiped from her face. "Rem, what happened to your arm?"


	18. Courage and Compassion

**The Truth Amongst Lies (Part 18)**

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in over a month. I've been really busy with school and then got Glandular Fever, so I haven't really been up to writing. I also don't really know where to go next, I have an idea but I don't know whether it's the right way to go. Anyway, here is the next chapter, thanks for sticking around to find out what happens.

* * *

Cameron and Thirteen were both stopped in their tracks and automatically looked down at the relatively shallow but fresh cut. The cut was surrounded by dried blood and clearly stood out against her pale white skin. Thirteen froze, unsure of what to say, unable to look her sister in the eye.

"Oh that, a patient down in the ER was demanding drugs and when Remy attempted to hold him down so he could be restrained he grabbed a scalpel and slashed it at her. Thankfully it wasn't deep." Cameron quickly lied, seeing her girlfriend freeze.

Izzy looked up at her sister, who had tears in her eyes, and grabbed her hand. " Oh, I'm sorry Rem, it must have been awful. Are you OK?" Izzy asked, concerned about the way her sister had reacted to the discussion of the subject.

"She's OK, just a bit shook up," Cameron reassured her, placing her hand on Remy's back. "We were just about to head to the cafeteria and get something to eat."

At this Remy came out of her dazed state and looked up at her girlfriend. "Yeah, I'm starving," she stated, thanking Cameron with her eyes. "We'll be back after we've eaten," she reassured Izzy, who looked like she didn't want them to go, "and besides Rachel's here."

The two doctors turned to leave, hand in hand, smiling about the fact Izzy was awake and appeared to be unaffected by the coma and heart failure.

* * *

Once outside the small hospital room, Remy pulled her girlfriend into the supply closet they had sat in, crying, just the day before.

"Thanks, Ally," Remy whispered, before throwing the blond against the door and kissing her deeply.

Ally knew what her girlfriend was thanking her for and was enjoying the kiss but she knew they couldn't avoid talking about what had happened forever.

"Rem mmm we need mmm to talk," Ally managed to mumble between kisses.

Remy wasn't in the mood for talking, she couldn't explain why she had done it, or what she was feeling in the aftermath. She kept her lips in contact with Ally's, not allowing the blond to get another word out. She quickly slipped her hand off of Ally's hips and into her pants, causing the older woman to gasp at the sudden contact.

Ally really wanted her girlfriend to open up to her and tell her why she had done it. She also wanted to explain her own reasons behind doing it, she didn't want to have any secrets between them anymore. Remy's fast pace made it hard for her to pull away but she knew she had to, they couldn't avoid the topic with sex forever and the sooner they talked the easier it would be.

* * *

Izzy had watched her sister and Ally leave and immediately began to feel lonely before she remembered Rachel and everything that had happened between them. She wanted to talk to the younger girl and tell her what she was feeling. She stared at the young blond, trying to work out exactly what to say.

As if she had felt Izzy's eyes boring a hole into her skull, Rachel woke up and sat up, her back aching from sleeping hunched over. Rubbing her eyes she realized Izzy had woken up from her coma.

"Izzy, you're awake!" She exclaimed, rubbing her eyes again, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Rachel, we need to talk," Izzy began, still unsure of what to say and what Rachel's response would be.

"Yeah, Izzy, I'm sorry for taking advantage of you when you were so vulnerable," Rachel blurted, trying to apologize and justify it to herself to avoid getting hurt.

"Rachel, you didn't do anything I didn't want, you made me realize something pretty important. I think, well maybe, I'm not sure but I think I might like you, as more than a friend," Izzy said reassuringly, looking down at her hands, unable to look Rachel in eye for fear of seeing rejection.

"Really," Rachel squealed, unable to contain her excitement. "I like you too."

Izzy looked up into Rachel's eyes for confirmation that she wasn't joking and met eyes full of love and compassion. A grin spread over her face as Rachel leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss. It felt just the like the one they had shared before Izzy had slipped into a coma except this time it had entirely different emotions behind it. This time it was filled with love, passion and happiness compared to the anger, confusion and unsureness it was filled with last time.

* * *

"Rem, please," Ally whispered, pushing the brunette away from her.

The loss of contact combined with the realization that she would be forced to talk brought Remy to tears, her knees gave way and she would have fallen to the ground if Ally hadn't caught her.

"Shhh, It's OK, I love you, I'm here," Ally whispered as she rocked Remy back a forth, rubbing circles on her back.

As Remy's tears began to subside, she leaned back against the door of the supply closet. Taking deep breaths, Remy wiped her eyes on her sleeves and slowly looked up until she met Ally's concerned and loving eyes.

"Rem, you have to talk to me, please stop pushing me away," Ally pleaded, desperate for her girlfriend to open up to her and tell her what she was feeling instead of constantly avoiding conversation.

"Ally, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I just, I thought it would help," Remy whispered, pulling her knees towards her and hugging them close to her.

"Rem, I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm sorry for doing it again and for giving you the idea to do it," Ally replied, hating herself for causing Remy so much pain.

"I'm here for you, just talk to me. We can get through this together," Remy told her, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly.

Both women looked into each others eyes and knew it was true, they could get through this if they were together. Leaning closer they shared a soft kiss but were interrupted by the sound of someone trying to open the door. They were abruptly pulled back to reality and realized where they were. Quickly standing and smoothing there clothes, Ally unlocked the door and the doctors came face to face with an angry looking nurse.

"Supply closets are for nurses to access supplies," the nurse stated angrily, pushing past the doctors as they stood there trying not to laugh.

Still holding hands, both doctors headed to the cafeteria, waiting until they were out of ear shot before starting to giggle like school girls.

* * *

While Ally and Remy were down in the cafeteria, a nurse came in with two lunch trays, one for Izzy and one for Rachel. Both girls looked down at the food they had been presented with then looked up and smiled at each other.

The nurse had pulled up a chair between the two girls expecting to have encourage them to eat and was surprised when both girls began to eat.

Izzy slowly ate the meal in front of her, pausing occasionally to sip some water and breathe, trying to finish the whole meal.

Rachel ate just as slowly as Izzy but found it easier to finish the whole meal since she had slowly been eating more and more since Izzy passed out in her room. Finishing her meal, Rachel sat back, she had begun to enjoy the feeling of being full.

Izzy managed to eat two-thirds of the food in front of her but looked disappointed that Rachel had finished hers but she had been unable to.

"It's OK Izzy, once your stomach gets used to eating large portions you'll be able to finish it," Rachel reassured her, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Yes, well done on eating so much, keep it up and gain some weight and you can get out of here," the Nurse told Izzy, still trying to come to terms with the fact both girls had chosen to eat.


	19. Author's Note

Don't get excited! This is just a note to say I pretty much hate this story now. It's really pathetic. I'm probably never going to finish it. I'm leaving for France in 11days and I'll be there from 3 weeks. I might write more once I get back if I end up awake all night from jetlag or something. Or If I get really depressed with myself and how fat I will most likely get while in France. So yeah don't expected anymore and don't get your hopes up because like I said, I just read over this story again and I think it's really stupid.


	20. How Far We've Come

So, I updated. And For everyone who is still reading this, thanks. I'm going to wrap it up pretty soon but I felt obliged to finish it for all of you who stuck by me. This isn't the last chapter but there aren't many more (I don't know how many because I haven't written them). I don't know when I will be able to upload the next chapter but I promise (cross my heart and hope to die) that you will not have to wait anywhere near as long as you did for this one!!! I'm also working on a Cadely oneshot so stay tuned for that. :)

**The Truth Amongst Lies (Part 19)**

Ally and Remy returned not long after the girls had finished lunch and were stopped by the nurse, who informed them that Izzy had chosen to eat her lunch and had managed to eat two-thirds. The news cheered up both doctors and they headed down to Izzy's room, finding her alone.

"Rem, Ally, your back, I need to talk to you," Izzy said, eager to keep the promises she made to herself when she woke up from her coma.

Both doctors pulled up a chair and sat beside Izzy's bed, curious as to what she would say.

"I wanted to say," she began, "I'm happy for you. I know you've been through a lot, Rem, and you deserve to be happy."

"And Ally," she continued, a wide grin slowly spreading across her face, "if you do anything to hurt her, I'll have to kill you."

At that statement, Remy burst into tears of happiness and launched herself at her sister, throwing her arms around the small girl's neck.

"Hey, watch it, you don't want me to fall back into a coma, do you?" Izzy joked. "Too soon for coma jokes?" she continued after Remy shot her an angry glare.

"I'm just happy your alive!" Remy told her, finally removing her arms from her sister neck and sitting down next to Ally and automatically reaching for her hand.

"I'm glad we have your blessing, Izzy," Ally began, "And remember, we're here for you. Whatever you need."

"You'll never be alone in this again, Iz," Remy whispered, meaning every word. After quickly sharing a look with Ally, she continued on, "And, Ally and I were discussing it, and we think that, if it's ok with Dad of course, that it would maybe be, only if you want though, don't think you have to or any-"

"Rem, you're rambling, just spit it out already," Izzy exclaimed, smiling at her sister encouragingly.

"Do you want to move in with Ally and me?" Remy finally managed to blurt out.

"Wow, are you serious?" Izzy all but yelled. She would have jumped out of bed and hugged them, if they hadn't stopped her, fearing she would pull her IV out.

"Izzy, Izzy, calm down," Remy said, happy to see her sister so animated after everything she had been through. "First we will have to check with Dad and also you will probably have to change schools, but there are a lot of good schools near our apartment and I'm sure you'll make new friends."

"You mean I don't have to go back to my school?" Izzy exclaimed gleefully.

"I take it you don't want to go back then?" Ally replied, smiling after seeing the happiness on the sister's faces.

"Well, over the past year my friends got sick of me disappearing at lunch times and never wanting to go out anywhere. Then, when I passed out at school and made them keep it a secret, I guess they realised I wasn't worth the hassle," Izzy practically whispered, her significant change in mood tearing at her sister's and Ally's hearts.

"Izzy, you aren't a hassle. I haven't even known you a week and I already feel like you're my sister too." Ally told the young girl as tears sprang to her eyes.

As Izzy lifted her head and fought to keep herself from crying, she mouthed a thank you to her sister's girlfriend and smiled sincerely at her.

"So, as soon as you get out of here, you can move in with us," Remy said cheerfully, trying to raise the mood again. "There will be rules, of course."

"Oh, yeah. Like what?" Izzy asked warily, unsure of how harsh her sister would be given the awkward situation Remy and Ally had caught her and Rachel.


End file.
